I'M SORRY NARUTO
by TKuta31
Summary: Bisakah Sasuke Mendapatkan Maaf dari Naruto dan Membuat Naruto Percaya? Sedangkat apa Yang Akan Sakura Lakukan Untuk Mendapt sasuke Kembali?
1. Chapter 1

I'M SORRY NARUTO

Normal POV

Terlihat Naruto berlari tanpa arah dan mendudukan dirinya pada sebuah bangku taman yang terlihat taman itu sendiri sudah sangat sepi hanya salju yang terus turun dan udara yang semakin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap salju yang berjatuhan dari langit.

"Sudah mulai turun salju ya, seharusnya sekarang aku sedang menikmati hangatnya tempat tidurku" Ucapnya pelan

Setelah mengucapkan itu wajahnya semakin sedih dan menunduk

"Hahahaha aku seperti orang bodoh saja jika kuingat kembali penghianatannya padaku, padahal aku sudah memberikan segalanya sampai memutuskan orang yang sangat mencintaiku dan memilih dia tapi apa yang aku dapat dari dia? Tak ada yang aku dapat malah aku hanya mendapat penyesalan dari apa yg aku korbankan untuk dia" Ucap Naruto lagi dengan air mata yang mulai keluar dari mata sembabnya yang terlihat dia sudah sangat lelah menangis.

"Kalian berdua akan menyesal karna melakukan ini padaku" Katanya lagi dan mulai berjalan lagi mencari tempat yang lebih hangat.

Flashback On

Naruto yang berjalan dengan wajah senang terus saja bersenandung walau dia tausuaranya tak sebagus penyayi pada aslinya tapi dia tak memperdulikan itu karna tampaknya dia sedang sangat senang

"Aku tak sabar memberitahukan kabar ini pada Sasuke, pasti dia akan kaget" katanya riang sambil terus berjalan dengan sesekali melompat kecil

Sasuke adalah kekasih Naruto sejak enam bulan yang lalu, mereka awalnya bertemu pada sebuah peresmian cabang perusahaan dari keluarga Sabaku. Naruto yang yang masih berkuliah di UK (Universitas Konoha) dan mengambil jurusan Ekonomi tentu saja mempunya banyak sekali mata kuliah yang harus dia ikuti tapi dia selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk sekedar melihat Sasuke di apartemennya setelah pulang kuliah walau pun sudah larut. Dan tadi karna matakuliah yang haruus dia ikuti tak begitu banyak dia memutuskan untuk membicarakan hubungannya dengan sasuke pada keluarganya. Awalnya keluarganya sangat tidak setuju dengan itu tapi Naruto yang selalu menjelaskan tentang apa yang dia rasakan mulai dari awal hingga akhirnya keluarganya menerima keadaannya dan Sasuke

Naruto kembali menatap jamnya yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangannya lagi dengan senyum.

"Pas dia pasti sudah pulang " Kata Naruto dan mulai berlari

"Jika tau begini sebaiknya tadi aku membawa mobil saja biar aku tak perlu barlari sejauh ini" Lajut Naruto dengan terus berlari dan berhenti didepan apartemen mewah milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto yang sudah berdiri depan apartemen Sasuke dengan cepat membuka pintu dan berlari masuk dan langsung pergi kekamar kerja milik Sasuke karna Sasuke selalu membawa pekerjaannya ke apartemen. Saat naruto membuka pintu itu ternyata Sasuke tak ada, dia hanya memiringkan kepalanya heran dan menelusuri tangga ke arah kamar Sasuke dia atas dan saat dia membuka pintu itu yang dia lihat adalah seorang wanita dengan rambut pink yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan pakiannya berserkan di latai. Naruto ingin berteriak tapi suaranya tertahan ditenggorokan, dan hanya bisa menatap wanita itu dengan mata berair, dia kenal betul siapa wanita itu, dia Haruno Sakura orang yang seringa Naruto lihat dibeberapa pertemuan perusahaan. Tiba tiba Naruto dikejutkan dengan Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan hanya menggunakan handuk pada pinggangnya Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan dan air mata yag terus keluar dari matanya.

"Naruto" Panggil Sasuke yang terkejut dengan kedatangan Naruto

Naruto terus memandang Sasuke dengan diam tanpa melakukan apapun

"Naruto kau sudah datang" Lanjud Sasuke

"Sasuke bagaimana jika kita putus saja sepertinya kau sudah bosan denganku , benarkan? Seharusnya aku tak perlu bersusahpaya meminta restu pada keluargaku untuk orang brengsek seperimu" Kata Naruto dingin dengan air mata yang mulai berhenti.

"Mulai sekarang cukup kau urus wanita yang kau tiduri itu Uchiha-San"lanjut naruto dan mulai berlari keluar apart Sasuke.

Flashback OFF

Naruto berdiri depan rumahnya dengan pandangan sayu dia sepertinya masih syok dengan apa yang terjadi pada hubungannya, tak tau sudah berapa kali dia menarik nafas panjang dan malihat kearah jamnya.

"Sudah jam 10 ya pasti Kaa-San akan marah lagi karna aku pulang terlambat lagi" Ucapnya dengan memasuki gerbang rumah mewahnya

"Tadaima" Ucapnya saat memasuki rumahnya

"Okaeri Naru-Chan" Ucap Kushina yang melangkah mendekati Naruto

"Naru apa yang terjadi padamu" Tanya Kushina dengan menatap wajah naruto yang lesuh

"Naru tak apa apa Kaa-San, Naru mau kekamar dulu ya dan Naru sedang tak ingin makan jadi jangan bawakan makan malam Naru ya Kaa-San" Ucap Naruto dengan senyum yang tentu saja dipaksakan dan berjalan terus kearah kamarnya di lantai atas

Kushina yang melihat Naruto seperti itu hanya bisa menatap Naruto sampai Naruto memasuki kamarnya, Kushina berniat untuk bercerita pada Minato tapi mengurungkan Niatnya dan memutuskan akan membahas dengan Naruto dulu nanti.

Pagi itu waktu sudah menunjukan angka 8:10 pagi tapi sepertinya Naruto tak berniat untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya, tak tau sudah berapa kali Kushina mencoba untuk memanggilnya dengan mengetuk pintunya tapi sepertinya Naruto masih betah dalam kamarnya, jika seperti biasanya pastinya Kushina sudah memaksa Naruto untuk bangun dengan berbagai cara tapi sepertinya kali ini dia mengerti keadaan Naruto yang semalam pulang larut dengan wajah lesuh dan mata yang menunjukan kelelahan padahal kemarin baru saja dia begitu gembira karna menerima dari restu mereka untuk hubungannya dengan pacarnya Uchiha Sasuke walau Minato dengan setengah hati merestui itu.

"Naru" Panggil Kushina dari luar, tapi tetap saja tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"Apa kau sakit Naru?" Tanya lagi kushina, tapi tetap sama

Akhirnya Kushina memutuskan untuk masuk dan melihat keadaan Naruto

Naruto POV

Sebenarnya aku mendengar dengan jelas suara Kaa-san tapi aku benar-benar tak niat untuk keluar dri kamarku saat ini, aku juga sedikit merasa bersalah karna membuat Kaa-san khawatir tapi aku yakin Kaa-san akan lebih sedih jika melihat keadaanku sekarang ini. Tak beberapa lama kemudian aku mendengar suara pintu kamarku dibuka dan suara Kaa-san sudah sangat dekat denganku.

"Naru apa kau tak kuliah hari ini" Tanya Kaa-san sambil mengelus rambutku.

Aku sungguh merasa bersalah dan berbalik menghadap Kaa-san.

"Naru baik-baik saja Kaa-san Naru juga sedang tak ingin kuliah hari ini" Kataku dengan senyum

"Apa Tou-san sudah pergi?" Tanyaku lagi dengan mendudukan diri dan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur

"Ia Tou-sanmu berang pagi sekali Karna dia harus menyelesaikan beberapa berkas pagi ini" Jawab Kaa-san dengan senyum

"Kaa-san akan membiarkanmu tinggal jika kau mau cerita pada Kaa-san apa yang terjadi"

"Baik Kaa-san Naru juga berniat menceritakannya pada Kaa-san" Jawabku dngan memeluk erat Kaa-san.

Tak sadar air mataku sudah jatuh lagi ketika mengingat kejadian di apartemen Sasuke.

"Ne Kaa-san Naru putus dengan Sasuke" Kataku masih dengan memeluk Kaa-san

"Heh? Bukannya baru kemarin Naru memberi tahu Kaa-san dan Tou-san?" Tanya Kaa-san tak percaya

"Hiks hiks Dia menghianati Naru Kaa-san huweeeeeee" Kataku sambil menangis.

Akhirnya aku tak bisa menahan sakit itu lagi dan menangis dengan memeluk Kaa-san terus terus terus dan terus menangis dengan kencang aku yakin telinga Kaa-san pasti sudah tuli karena Suaraku.

"Sudah masih banyak lelaki dan wanita lain selain dia Naru, Naru itu sangat manis dan baik Kaa-san yakin dia akan menyesal berbuat begitu pada Naru" Kata Kaa-san dengan mengusap air mataku

"Kaa-san yakin ada yang lebih baik dari Sasuke?" Tanyaku dengan wajah polos dan mata sembab

"Humm Kaa-san yakin 100% kalo ada yang lebih baik dari Sasuke" Kata Kaa-san lagi dengan wajah yakin.

"Naru juga yakin dia akan menyesal hehehehe" Kataku dengan cengiran khasku

Setelah menangis sejadi-jadinya ternyata perasaanku sedikit membaik dari sebelumnya aku juga sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan Sasuke dan akan membuat mereka menyesal dengan apa yang meraka lakukan aku melihat jam ternyata aku sudah sangat membuang waktuku untuk menangisi orang yang salah, aku mengambil ponselku yang berwarna orange dan bergambar rubah itu lalu menghapus semua yang bersangkutan dengan sasuke untuk membuatku melupakannya dengan cepat walau aku juga tak tau apa itu akan berhasil atau tidak tapi setiaknya aku akan berusaha.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Entah sudah berapa kali ponsel orange itu berbunyi dengan keras tapi si pemilik tak berniat mengangkat ponsel itu sebenarnya bukan tak berniat untuk mengangkatnya tapi tak sadar jika ponselnya berbunyi, ya sang pemilik ponsel a.k.a Namikaze Naruto tetap tertidur pulas walau ponselnya terus berdering. Tak seperti Naruto yang tetap pulas dengan dering yang sangat mengganggu itu tidur sekeliuarga Namikaze yang terbangun hanya karna dering ponsel orange itu

"Tok tok tok Naru-Chan" Panggil seorang dari luar a.k.a Kushina

"Tok ..tok Naru" Pangiil Kushina dengan sedikit kencang

"Naruto..."Teriak Kushina

"Namikaze Narutooo..." Teriak Kushina dengan Sangat keras yang mengalahkan Bunyi ponsel Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar suara Kushina langsung membukakan pintunya dan menatap Kushina dengan mata yang terbuka lebar seperti seorang yang sudah bangun sejak tadi

" Kaa-San"

"Sudah Berapa Kali Kaa-San Katakan Untuk Mengecilkan Dering Ponselmu Itu Dan Bila Perlu Menggantinya Dengan Dering Yang Lebih Wajar? Kata Kushina dengan penuh penekanan dalam setiap katanya

" Kaa-San" Kata Naruto yang langsung mengambil ponselnya dan membuatnya dalam mode diam

"Hahhhhh bersiap-siaplah untuk kekampus Naruto karna ini sudah seminggu kau tak kekampus dan Kaa-San tak mengijinkanmu untuk bolos lagi" Ucap Kushina yang mulai turun kebawah lagi.

Naruto kembali menatap layar ponselnya yang tertulis 29 panggilan tak terjawab dari Uchiha Sasuke dengan kening berkerut dan wajah penuh tanda tanya. Tapi tetap tak memperdulikannya lagi Saat poselnya terus menunjukan panggilan masuk dan menambah daftar panggilan tak terjawab dari orng yang sama

"Hahhhhh apa perlu kublokir nomornya juga?"Kata Naruto yang membiarkan ponselnya terus berkedip sedangkan dia menjalankan ritual paginya.

SASUKE POV

Aku seperti orang gila yang terus-terusan memanggil nomor yaang sama dari ponselku dengan nama kontak yang juga masih sama Naruto Dobe tapi tak terjawab, walau aku tau apa alasan kenapa dia tak menjawab. Ini juga sudah tepat seminggu aku putus dengan Naruto setelah insiden Naruto mendapatiku dan Sakura setelah melakukan hal itu tapi entah kenapa aku merasa menyesal dengan hal itu padahaal aku sendiri yang menyetujui hal itu saat Sakura mengajakku. Dan aku berani bersumpah aku tak pernah melakukannya lagi setelah hari itu.

"Oiii Dobe apa kau ingin aku melakukannya dengan cara kekerasan?" Kataku dengan menatap ponselku dan berbicara pada layarku atau lebih tepatnya wajah Naruto yang tersenyum lima jari yang kujadikan walpeper ponselku.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu aku akan kembali mendapatkanmu sebelum Kau diambil orang lain atau lebih tepatnya takan ada yang bisa merampasmu dariku" Kataku lagi dengan menyimpan ponselku di atas meja kerjaku setelah berkali-kali menelpon Naruto tapi tak mendapat jawabannya.

Tak perlu waktu lama untukku bersiap-siap, aku hanya memakai kameja putih polos dan celana panjang biasa dan sepatu biasa, aku memang tak berniat kekantor untuk hari ini karna aku sudah bersabar dengan tingkah Naruto yang tak mau menjawab panggilanku sama sekali atau sekedar mengirimkanku pesan singkat untuk membalas pesan-pesanku, sekarang lebih tepatnya aku akan kekampusnya atau lebih tepatnya UK tak peduli seberapa besarnya dia akan menolakku tapi sudah cukup waktu sehari untuk merenungkan apa yang benar-benar aku mau dan hanya jawaban sederhana Naruto Namikaze itu yang aku mau, aku mulai menatap pantulan diriku didalam kaca dan

"Sempurnah" Kataku dengan mengeluarkan Seringai yang tak biasanya keluarkan kecuali untuk sesuatu yang benar-benar kuinginkan.

"Aku yang akan menjemputmu" Kataku lagi dan mulai keluar dari Apartemen mewahku kearah parkiran atau lebih khususnya mobil sport biru dongker untuk segerah menjemputnya.

Aku menjalankan mobilku dengan kecepatan yang lebih cepat dari biasanya dan disinalah aku di depan gerbang yang diatasnya bertuliskan Universitas Konoha, Universitas dengan akreditasi yang bagus, anak-anak yang mempunyai kemampuan yang tak bisa dibilang biasa-biasa saja dan kelaurga yang tak bisa dibilang sederhana juga. Hm walau aku memanggil Naruto dengan dobe bukan berarti dia bodoh tapi dia hanya polos dan aku yang lebih cerdas. Sebenarnya kelaurgaku adalah donataur terbesar diuniversitas ini dan aku bisa saja berbuat apa saja pada Naruto yang notabenenya mahasiswa diUniversitas ini tapi itu jika dia buakan seorang Namikaze.

Aku memarkirkan mobilku di parkiran dan mulai keluar dan berjalan diantara kerumunan mahasiswa yang menatapku dengan padangan iri dan mahasiswi yang memandangku dengan pandangan terpesona.

"Mereka tak ada apa-apanya dibandingnya" Kataku yang mulai memakai kacamata hitam yang berlawanan dengan warna kulitku dan berjalan kearah Fakultas Ekonomi atau bisa disebut Kelas Naruto.

NORMAL POV

Naruto hanya bisa menahan nafasnya saja setelah sahabatnya yang pencinta anjing a.k.a Kiba terus memberikannya pertanyaan yang entakh diapun ingin menjawabnya dari mana.

" -Chan kau bertanya dengan pelan dan satu persatu?"Kata Naruto yang menghentikan Kiba yang sedang berbicara

"Hahhhhhh baiklah" Kata Kiba dengan menatap lekat pada Naruto

Tapi sepertinya Naruto sedang dilindungi oleh Dewi Fortuna karna saat Kiba akan melontarkan pertayaan pertamanya ternyata Dosen untuk mata pelajaran pertamanya telah masuk dan menyuruh mereka untuk kembali pada kursi mereka masing-masing, Naruto kembali menarik Nafas lega dan kembali tertawa kecil saat melihat kiba yang memasang wajah kecewa dan cemberut.

"Jangan berpikir urusan kita sudah selesai Naru-Chan" Kata kiba yang menatap Naruto lekat

"Ia Kiba-Chan tenang saja aku akan menjawab semuanya" Kata naruto dengan senyum lembut.

"Uhumm Namikaze-San Inuzuka-San bisakah kalian berdua menghadap kedepan karana saya akan segera memulai mata kuliah ini" Kata dosen yang tengah berdiri didepan a.k.a Azuma Sensei

" 'i " Kata Naruto dan Kiba yyang mulai menatap kedepan.

Mata kuliah pertama terasa sangat lama bagi Kiba yang tak sabar untuk mendengarkan cerita dari Naruto, tapi berbeda dengan Naruto yang merasa mata kuliah pertama itu berjalan sangat cepat dan dia harus berhadapan dengan sahabatnya yang super berisik dan sedkit menyebalkan jika sudah menyangkut dengan dirinya. Azuma Sensei baru saja meninggalkan kelas dan Kiba dengan cepat menatapnya denga tajam seakan menagih janjinya pada Naruto

"Ahhhhh etto aku ingin ketoilet sebentar, dan aku berjanji setelah itu aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu Kiba-Chan" Kata Naruto yang muai berdiri dar kursinya

"Tidak semudah itu tuan Namikaze, aku tau kau sedang mengulur waktu" Kata kiba dengan memegang bahu Naruto yang hanya berbada 3centi lebih tinggi darinya.

"Apa kau ingin aku mengompol disini?"Kata Naruto yang dibuat Serius

"EHH jadi kau serius?" Kata kiba yang ternyata pecaya dengan kebohongan Naruto

(Ternyata kiba lebih polos dari naruo ckckkck #author geleng-geleng kepala)

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum puas dan berjalan kearah toilet, tapi sepertinya dia tak Sadar jika seseorang dengan tengah memperhatikannya mulai dari tadi mata kulah pertama hingga dia pergi ketoilet dan menunggunya depan pintuh Kelasnya, dan saat Naruto kembali dari toilet dia sepertinya tak Sadar jika orang yang tak ingin dia temuai dan yang menyebabkan dia tak masuk kuliah selama semingu dan yang menjadi alasan dia dimarahi Kaa-Sannya pagi tadi, menunggunya dengan Seringai licik yang tepasang dengan jelas dibibirnya

"Oiii Dobe mau sampai kapan kau akan mengacuhkanku? Kata orang itu a.k.a Sasuke tepat saat Naruto berada di hadapannya

Naruto hanya bisa membulatkan matanya dan menatap orang yang berdiri tapat disamping pintu kelasnya dan menatapnya dengan mata yang selalu membuatnya terhipnotis.

"Sasuke?"

Hanya itu yang bisa diucapka naruto Saat melihat sasuke yang menatap dalam matanya, entah apa yang dia harus perbuat sekarang. Melarikan Diri dari Kiba dahulu atau melarikan diri dari Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya yang kedua tak mungkin karna sepertinya Sasuke sudah memegang erat tangannya.

" yang kau lakukan disini hahh?

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku akan mengambilmu kembali"Kata Sasuke dengan senyum tipis yang dalam arti tersembunyi.

Entah kenpa Naruto yang awalnya bisa berkata datar pada Sasuke sekarag hanya bisa diam dengan menatap Sasuke.

TBC

Hwaaaaa Chapter 2 Selesai

Arigatou buat yang udah mau Review

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjudnya ~


End file.
